Building (C-evo)
Buildings in the free game C-evo are similar to those found in other strategy games. Each confers some benefit, most of the time, but occasionally the benefit is less than the maintenance cost. Most of them have names, functions, and material resource costs that have been deliberately though loosely modelled on the buildings of Civilization II. (Civ2 players should beware of the Library, which costs 3 resources per turn!) Their construction costs material resources. The only exception is where you have turned on the Manipulation that allows every nation to have buildings completed each turn. Unlike units, they do not carry over any production overflow, but they do (with one exception) start with any existing overflow from a unit. (The exception is space ship parts even though they are listed at the bottom of the appropriate "buildings" menus.) In some similar games, invasion can destroy buildings. That does not happen in C-evo except for the automatic destruction of a palace, courthouse, or town hall. Sell or recycle Unwanted buildings can be sold at almost any time (with a maximum of one per city per turn). Return is an amount of gold equal to the amount of material that went into the building. The exception is when the city is building another building, in which case all that you can do is "rebuild" (which is a bad translation meaning "recycle") one building for two-thirds of its original resource cost; the resources go straight into the new building, and may be wholly or partly wasted if you then have more than enough resources to complete the new building. Seeing what a city has You can see what buildings a city has in the bottom left of the city screen. Their positions are generally fixed and are in six sections of six, most sections having a common theme or two. The overall map (which has a pale pinkish-brown background for prairie cities but greenish for most others) shows black rectangles for existing buildings and a red rectangle for what is being built. Click on any of the six sections to see an enlarged version of that section showing pictures of buildings that exist, over a greyish pattern of streets, roundabouts, and houses (and water for coastal cities) that varies with city size. The following indicates which buildings appear in which locations (listing top row then bottom row within each section). ;Top left : ?; Temple; Theater :Supermarket; Colosseum; Cathedral ;Middle left :Granary; Marketplace; Palace (which reappears in a new style when you get a new government) or Town Hall or Courthouse :?; Aqueduct or Sewer System; Bank ;Bottom left :?; University; Library :Research Lab; Observatory; Superhighways ;Top right :City Walls; SAM Missile Battery; Dockyard :Barracks or Military Academy; Airport; Coastal Fortress ;Middle right :Factory; Manufacturing Plant; Offshore Platform :Power Station; Recycling Center; Harbor ;Bottom right (sharing space with the "units supported" icon) :Space Port, Great Wall, Command Bunker, Algae Plant, and Wonders, in no regular order. If there are more than six, arrows are added similar to the arrows that appear when a tile has more than ten units. Category:C-evo Category:Buildings (C-evo)